


Sharing Toys

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: From A Goodnight Kiss [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, by Keelywolfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Keelywolfe--A sequel to 'In Close Quarters' and 'Too Close For Comfort'. This won't make much sense without having read those. All right, then, the saga continues with the introduction of a new player...





	Sharing Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Creeping down the long, silent hallway, a lone figure paused at the intersection, glancing down each way as he listened carefully for any sign of direction.   
  
There, to the left. As quickly as propriety allowed, Wufei walked down the corridor, silently vowing to smack Heero the moment he caught him. After their little clinch outside the clinic, Heero had taken off to parts unknown, leaving Wufei to trail along behind him across the complex. He was playing at some kind of game or test, of that Wufei was certain, and he had been following the other boy with grim determination despite Heero's efforts at losing him. He wasn't about to let Heero Yuy get the best of him.   
  
Not yet, anyway.  
  
Silently thankful that most of the people here were either on duty or asleep, Wufei continued on his impromptu mission. He was still wearing the soft blue pajamas he'd been given at the clinic, hardly having time to change with Yuy leading him on a merry chase. Luckily, they just looked like surgical scrubs, so he wouldn't get too strange a look if someone saw him. He'd never even been in this sector; his own room was in another building across the quad as it would have been far too dangerous to house them all in the same building where one well-placed bomb could kill them all.  
  
He caught a glimpse of a dark haired figure out of the corner of his eye, and Wufei whirled around, switching directions and muttering curses about Yuy's ancestry under his breath.   
  
Really, if he weren't enjoying this so much, he'd be highly annoyed. He wasn't so naïve that he didn't recognize this for what it was: flirting, a courtship ritual in its way. First Duo, and now Heero, easily two of the most attractive people he had ever known, and they were courting his attentions for some reason. At this moment, Wufei wasn't about to puzzle out their motives. He simply wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.   
  
The soft click behind him registered just a moment too late, and before he could offer up a sound of protest, Wufei found himself dragged into a darkened room with someone making a genuine effort to lick his tonsils.   
  
This was getting to be something of a habit.   
  
Apparently, the chase was over, and Wufei responded willingly to the fierce kiss, reaching up to cup the back of his captor's head in both his hands. Dimly, he was surprised to feel a long braid beneath his fingertips; this was Duo kissing him deeply, not Heero. It hardly matter to his hormones, all of them had rocketed through the ceiling at the first touch of Duo's lips.   
  
He found himself pressed hard against the door with both of Duo's hands cupping his backside, lifting slightly and rocking their hips together. Just as good as the night before, Wufei decided hazily, giving himself over to the American's touch.   
  
Duo pulled back slightly, despite Wufei's protesting moan, that just as quickly became a gasp as the other boy licked his way over to his ear to nibble at the soft lobe. Abruptly, Duo stilled, one of his hands creeping upward to tweak a long strand of Wufei's hair.  
  
He pulled back, startled eyes looking at the boy in his arms. "You're not Heero," Duo said blankly. Blinking, painfully aroused, Wufei slowly absorbed what Duo had said.   
  
"And you're very observant," Wufei retorted, stung, cheeks burning. Duo hadn't even known it was him? That tightness he'd felt in his chest earlier in the morning when Duo had left him without a word returned tenfold, with a good dash of humiliation thrown in this time. Duo's words had been as effective as a bucket of ice water and he pushed against the other boy, trying to squirm free.   
  
Duo simply held on tighter, using his weight to press Wufei against the door. "Well, this is all right, too," he murmured, lowering his head again.   
  
"All right?" Wufei sputtered, twisting to avoid the kiss. "All right? I...you...you expect me to just fall in bed with you after you left like that? You didn't even say goodbye!"  
  
"You were just about to, if I'd have kept my mouth shut. And what should I have said in front of our audience?" Duo asked reasonably. "'Hey, thanks for the great lay last night, let's do it again sometime?' Une would have liked that, I'm sure."  
  
Wufei closed his eyes tightly, his cheeks burning hot at Duo's words. This entire thing had been a bad idea from the start, he should have known better than to allow this.   
  
"Or maybe you'd have preferred, 'Gee, Wufei, I've had a crush on you for -such- a long time. Wanna go steady?'"  
  
"Let me go," he demanded suddenly, struggling in earnest. He couldn't just stand here listening to this, but Duo was stronger than he looked and leverage was on his side.   
  
"Hmmm...nope. No, I don't think so."  
  
"Maxwell, I'm warning you..."  
  
"So go ahead and warn me."  
  
"I am not going to stay here and be mocked!" Wufei snapped, "Let me go!" He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm down before he embarrassed himself any further. "Please," he added quietly, not opening his eyes. He couldn't bear this, not after what had happened last night. Had he really been foolish enough to think anything good could come of this?  
  
Duo frowned. "Mocked? Who's mocking? I'm dead serious, 'Fei." Gentle hands cupped the sides of Wufei's face, stroking lightly at his temples. "Have you ever known me to lie?"  
  
He didn't answer, sagging against the door. Duo was pressing tender kisses against his face now, seemingly determined to cover every inch of exposed skin with the light touches.   
  
"I like you," Duo said softly, between kisses, "I want to have sex with you. What part of this isn't getting through?"  
  
"The part that includes Heero Yuy," he said, trying and failing to insert any of his usual dryness into his voice. Perhaps Maxwell and Yuy saw this as nothing more than a game, but then, they weren't the ones who would be all alone afterward, picking up the pieces. If this was a game then it was certainly a dangerous one, at least to him.   
  
"Yes, what about me, Duo?" Starting, Wufei looked past Duo to see Heero leaning against a doorframe on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed over his chest as he watched them.   
  
Closing his eyes again, Wufei began to sincerely wish he could simply sink through the floor. Or perhaps just die, right here before things could get any worse. Not a very honorable way to die, perhaps, but then he was starting to run a bit low on honor at this moment.   
  
Duo didn't even turn around. "I had him first."  
  
"You had him last night."  
  
"Finders keepers."  
  
"You know, I -am- standing right here and I'm not going to watch the two of you fight over me!" Wufei wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted, and he'd very nearly settled on the latter. This was simply too much to deal with this early in the morning, and if these two wanted sex so very badly, they could get it from each other...like they were supposed to in the first place.   
  
Duo heaved an exaggerated sigh, blowing warm breath against Wufei's neck and making the Chinese boy shiver. "You're right, 'Fei," he said contritely, "It's very inconsiderate of us. We'll just share," Duo added decisively.   
  
Leaning in, he cut off Wufei's angry protests with his lips, hissing softly as Wufei bit his tongue none-too-gently but refusing to let up. Very slowly, Wufei relaxed against him, returning the kiss with wary intent.   
  
Still unconvinced of the intelligence of this, Wufei reluctantly gave in to Duo's persistence. The other boy was running nimble fingers over his chest now, slipping easily beneath the pajama top and finding already hardened nipples to stroke. One hand slid down to the small of Wufei's back, coaxing him to step forward, and he did mindlessly, only realizing Duo's intent when he felt the warm length of a body pressing against his back.  
  
He stiffened, tensing as Heero's hands joined Duo's. "Duo did say we were going to share," Heero reminded him in a hushed tone, his hands sliding beneath the elastic waist of his pajamas to stroke the soft, smooth skin of Wufei's flanks.  
  
"Yes...but...I..." Wufei stammered, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks again. He'd never really considered anything like this. Odd enough to be making love to one boy, but two?  
  
Heero's hands stilled, resting on Wufei's hips. "Did you want me to just watch again?" he asked softly, "If that's what you want..." He trailed off, waiting.   
  
Did he? No, he decided, hardly even considering it. It was odd, yes, but it felt scandalously good, to be pressed between two hard, aroused bodies, two people touching him, wanting him...  
  
He caught Heero's hands as they began to pull away, holding them firmly against his skin. "No," he said, burying his face in Duo's shoulder to hide his blushes. "No, I want you to...I want you to stay."  
  
Immediately, he was engulfed in two pairs of hands, touching, searching out any sensitive spot they could find as they quickly stripped him bare.   
  
Rough denim scraped his skin lightly as Heero rolled his hips forward, rubbing his trapped erection against Wufei's naked backside, even as Duo was squirming and pressing against his stomach. He only realized that they'd moved when he felt Duo tugging him downward, sprawling the two of them across the bed that had been on the far side of the room. Duo wrapped his legs around the backs of Wufei's knees, effectively trapping him as he thrust his hips upward, trying to find an angle to rub against him. Shuddering, Wufei pushed the other boy's shirt up, lowering his head and mimicking Duo's actions from the night before as he sucked gently on tight, pink nipples.   
  
Warm weight settled on his back, and he felt Duo grunt softly, although he offered no protest. Wufei heard the harsh rasp of a zipper, felt the sudden, hard heat of Heero's erection pressing into the small of his back as the Japanese boy settled over him, burying his face into Wufei's hair.   
  
"You've never had anyone inside you?" Heero murmured against the nape of his neck. It wasn't really a question, but Wufei shook his head anyway, a bright spark of fear and want flashing within him. A hand cupped his chin, tilting his head upward as Duo gave him a sultry, heavy-lidded smile before running his tongue over Wufei's lips.   
  
Vaguely, he could hear Heero fumbling with something off to the side but most of his attention was focused forward, on the soft velvet touch of Duo's tongue, his hands that were tripping their way down, wriggling between their bodies to clasp the hard length of Wufei's cock.  
  
Pushing his hips eagerly forward into that firm grasp, he nearly missed the sensation of hands returning to his backside, tensing a moment too late as a single slick finger traced the cleft of his buttocks.   
  
He cried out in surprise as that gentle finger slid inside him, the sound muffled by Duo's lips as the slippery digit carefully opened him, pressing deeper. He felt a set of hands, Duo's, suddenly on his hips, urging him up onto his knees and tremblingly he went, one leg on either side of Duo's hips as he leaned forward on his elbows.   
  
"Shh, just relax, 'Fei," Duo crooned, his hands sliding over Wufei's sides and inward, back to the heavy erection between the Chinese boy's legs. "You'll like this." Buffeted with sensation on both sides, Wufei rested his forehead on Duo's shoulder, breathing heavily. The finger inside him twisted suddenly, brushing against something and a hard jolt of pleasure rocked him.  
  
"Oh!" he gasped out, pushing backwards for the first time into that invasion. Duo laughed softly and kissed the top of his head.   
  
"That's it, pretty boy. Would I lie to you?" Duo teased.   
  
Wufei couldn't find the breath to protest that extremely disrespectful comment; he could barely manage a whimper as the single finger retreated, only to be replaced with two. It was a little painful, his body beginning to protest anew at this invasion, but then they touched that spot again, dragging another cry from the Chinese boy as he squirmed helplessly. He needed something, something more than this and he arched back, trying to impale himself harder.  
  
"Shh." From Heero this time, who was pressing annoying, nipping kisses against Wufei's backside, thrusting his fingers a little harder into the other boy's body and wringing a desperate cry from him.   
  
"Please!" Wufei gasped, hardly aware of saying it. It was too much, and not enough, and he just wanted something that he didn't know how to describe, although when those teasing fingers were abruptly withdrawn and replaced with something much larger, he wasn't at all sure that - that- was it.   
  
"Oh, no, no, no," Duo whispered, rubbing the backs of Wufei's suddenly tense thighs soothingly. "Just relax, Wufei, hmmm? Have we hurt you yet?"  
  
Mutely, he shook his head, taking a deep breath and forcing the tension away. Heero grasped his hips firmly, pushing forward and at the first twinge of pain, Wufei tensed again, biting his lip hard against protests, refusing to ask Heero to stop. Heero and Duo had both given him so much. He could give them this, if that was what they wanted, no matter how painful.   
  
But Heero paused without him having to say a word, his hands shifting to rub soothingly over Wufei's back. He felt Duo sighed softly, shaking his head. "You would make this difficult, 'Fei. That's all right, though, I'll help you."  
  
With a bit of effort, Duo managed to squirm out from under him, and Wufei watched in confusion as he turned around, sliding back underneath him in the opposite direction.   
  
"Ah!" Wufei nearly screamed as Duo took his cock into the wet heat of his mouth, sucking strongly. He dimly felt Heero push forward at the same moment, gaining a few precious inches as his body abruptly yielded. Heero's hands tightened on his hips, and Wufei felt him shudder, struggling for control.   
  
"Yes...just relax," Heero gritted out, pulling back slightly and pushing back in. Wufei nearly sobbed at the sensation, it hurt, yes, but it felt so good, and the combination of the penetration with the hot pressure of Duo's mouth surrounding him felt like it was nearly killing him.   
  
Heero was rocking against him in careful, shallow thrusts, and Wufei pushed back hard, impatiently, clutching desperately at the sheets. Gods, yes, right there, his body tightening as he clenched suddenly, unconsciously, around Heero's cock within him.   
  
A startled, choked moan from behind and finally Heero thrust forward deeply, sinking hard and fast into the other boy who was crying out now with each deep lunge, pushing himself with each movement into the willing heat of Duo's mouth.   
  
It couldn't last, the dual sensations rushing him to orgasm, and Wufei gave a last, loud cry as he came, pleasure flooding through him as he jerked helplessly in his passion, spilling himself into Duo's mouth, and shuddering anew as the American swallowed readily, his tongue flickering tenderly over already softening flesh.   
  
Heero stilled abruptly behind him, pushing deeply into Wufei's lax body a final time as he fell into his own orgasm, clutching the Chinese boy tightly against him and burying his face into the sweat-slicked skin between Wufei's shoulders.  
  
A feeble hand stroked Wufei's damp hair away from his face, and he sighed in appreciation, sore and aching everywhere and feeling strangely wonderful at the same time. He hissed softly as Heero shifted back, pulling out of him, yes, very sore, but it had been worth it.  
  
"Ok, I'm glad you both had a good time, but I'm sort of stuck here, and I can't breath very well, you know?"   
  
Blinking, Wufei realized that they were slowly sinking down onto Duo, who was indeed rather trapped and not looking at all pleased about it. Reluctantly, he and Heero shifted to sprawl out beside him, freeing him.   
  
Duo took the opportunity to pounce on Wufei, kissing him deeply before he murmured against his lips, "See, I told you you'd like it." Wufei blushed faintly, flicking a glance at Heero.   
  
No help there, the other boy's eyes were closed as he stroked Wufei's bare thigh drowsily. Duo smirked, and leaned down to bite Heero's shoulder, nimbly avoiding his lazy swat.   
  
"He's down for the count, 'Fei," Duo said cheerfully. "S'ok, a little rest and he'll be good as new. I could have told him you were good, but, nooo, he won't listen to me."  
  
A thought occurred to Wufei and he sat up slightly, "Oh! Duo, you didn't..." He stopped at the sheepish expression on the other boy's face.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Duo gestured at the visible damp spot on the front of his pajama bottoms before he skinned them off and tossed them aside. "Can I help it if you two are sexy as hell? I nearly got off just listening to you..."  
  
Wufei curled up against him, only vaguely listening as Duo chattered on, reaching out occasionally to pet one or the other of them lightly. Shifting uneasily, Wufei wondered exactly what he was supposed to do now. What was the proper etiquette for this situation?   
  
"I should go back to my room," he offered quietly when Duo took a breath, hiding his reluctance as best he could. Surely Heero and Duo would want to spend some time alone now, without him interfering.   
  
Two sets of arms tightened around him abruptly, until he could hardly breath.   
  
"Tell you what, 'Fei," Duo said calmly. "If you can get out of this bed, you can leave." He smiled sweetly, a hint of determination in his deep blue eyes, and Wufei quickly relaxed back down.   
  
If they wanted him to stay, he wasn't about to protest. Not at this moment, anyway. He wasn't going to leave, unless they asked him to and so long as they wanted him here, truly wanted him, he'd stay.   
  
For now.   
  
-finis-


End file.
